Various social networking sites such as Facebook™ enable a user to interact with other users and/or share media and updates with one another. While such tools are useful to build and maintain socially-focused connections, these sites generally lack a sense of chronology and/or time. That is, no such mechanism exists whereby a user can view another user's elements (e.g., media such as images and/or video) and/or events (e.g., media that correspond to a particular event), and further search for and/or identify such events from a chronological perspective.
Moreover, considering the prevalence of digital media (such as digital photos and video) in everyday life, it is inevitable that substantial amounts of such media is generated on a regular basis such that would be—in theory—of interest to a particular user. For example, if a user attends a party or event, there is a significant likelihood that that user appears in photos or video taken by various of the attendees at the party/event. However, unless such a user actually knows the individual(s) who took the picture/video (e.g., is “friends” with that user—using a Facebook™ term), it is unlikely that the user will actually see the picture/video that he/she is featured in.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.